1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to sports training devices and, more particularly, to a sports training device providing an audible indication of an individual's body weight distribution and full transfer during an athletic activity.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A number of different sports or athletic activities require that the participant correctly shift one's weight to execute a particular stroke or swing. For example, during the golf swing, the golfer begins at an address position wherein the golfer's weight is generally centered. As the golfer begins the backswing of the golf stroke, however, the golfer's weight begins to shift from a centered position to the golfer's back foot. Once the golfer reaches the top of his or her swing, the golfer begins the downswing by transferring his or her weight to the front foot. After the weight has been shifted, the golfer pivots around the weight-bearing front leg. Finally, after striking the ball, the golfer completes his or her swing with the follow-through while maintaining the weight transfer on the front foot. Proper weight transfer is essential for consistent ball striking, and improper weight transfer is a common problem among less accomplished golfers. For example, many beginning and high handicap golfers tend to exaggerate the initial lateral movement away from the target during the backswing. They then begin the downswing with a turn of the shoulders prior to the necessary move back toward the target, thereby causing inconsistent ball striking, i.e., topping and/or hitting behind the ball. Unfortunately, most golfers do not realize that they are not adequately moving back toward the target during their downswing, and thus they continue to struggle in hitting consistent golf shots. As another example, many golfers complete their weight transfers too early, e.g., far before even completing the backswing and then fall back, again prior to impact, to their back foot.
A number of prior art devices are directed to improving a golfer's weight distribution and transfer during his or her golf swing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,341 to Honbarger discloses a foot-holding device attached to the individual's lead foot for securing the lead foot to the ground with a heavy spike and designed to prevent lateral movement away from the target during the course of the golf swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,771 to Fern discloses a device that is clamped to the instep of an individual's shoe. The device includes a spring plate that produces an audible signal when it experiences a predetermined flexure upon a change in the angular position of the shoe. The device is configured such that the signal is produced as a proper or desired golf swing is at or near completion.
Finally, U.S. Patent Publication No. 20080015042 to Glass discloses a golf aid configured to provide audible feedback to the user as the user begins to sway away from the target during his or her backswing. The device includes a pressure sensor switch that detects an increase in vertical load at the base of the user's 5th metatarsal head. The device activates a speaker to emit an audible signal to alert the user that he or she has swayed away from the target.
These known prior art devices suffer from a number of disadvantages. For example, the device of Honbarger requires that the individual's lead foot be secured to the ground with a heavy spike. This type of device is impractical in most locations including golf courses, driving ranges, and other such practice areas. Further, the heavy spike used to secure the golfer's foot to the ground is potentially dangerous and will undoubtedly damage the ground it is inserted into. The Fern device, on the other hand, emits an audible noise that indicates a change in angle or inclination of a foot but does not emit noise in response to weight transfer. In other words, the device of Fern is configured for indicating proper follow-through rather than indicating weight transfer. Finally, the golf aid disclosed by Glass is configured to audibly indicate an initial weight application thereto, whereby it indicates a start or commencement of, but not an actual weight transfer event. Stated another way, the device of Glass can emit sounds if a majority of the golfer's weight remains on his or her back foot at ball impact, provided that the predetermined amount of weight is applied to the device, whereby it cannot be relied upon to provide an audible signal or cessation of such signal indicative of a completion of a full swing or full weight transfer event.
The need for proper and full weight transfer is not limited to golf, however. In fact, a number of other sports require similar weight transfers. For example, swinging a baseball bat, throwing a baseball or football or swinging a tennis racket requires similar such weight transfers from a participant's back foot to their front foot. As another example, when pitching a baseball, a typical movement includes a long stride toward the plate at the beginning of the swing, followed by the placement of the front foot and the throw coming from the arm of the opposite side of the front foot. Most professional pitchers do not begin moving the throwing arm toward the plate until the front foot has been placed back on the ground and the pitcher's weight has begun being transferred to the leading leg. Many people tend to start moving the throwing arm forward before the leading leg has even touched the ground, thereby bringing about a slower throw.
In light of the foregoing, a sports training device that overcomes these disadvantages and that is generally applicable to any sport activity requiring proper weight transfer is desired. Specifically, a sports training device that is relatively simple and indicates both positive and negative weight change is desired. It may further prove beneficial to provide a sports training device that emits an audible sound or visual clue only until completion of a full weight transfer event and remains silent or ceases its clue emission after the completion of the full weight transfer event and therefore after a ball striking or throwing event.